


Dancing With The Flowers

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Party, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Tokoha is stunned when Shion asked her to accompany him to his family's party.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dancing With The Flowers

The male reached the building of his middle school—dressed in his assessed school purple and white uniform. His bag filled with his school supplies and belongings—clutching firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold. 

His dark blue eyes wander—roaming the halls as he entered the threshold of the school—Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinized his current surroundings. 

The halls weren't void of any students but rather a bunch of his fellow classmates and peers. This made things more difficult for him to find the person he was looking for. 

Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— her hazel eyes concentrated on her taking her books out of her grey locker. 

"Oh, Tokoha!"

The male called the female's name, as he made his way towards her— hoping she would notice him. 

Hearing the familiar voice, she whirled her head to the side— her hazel eyes drifting away from his locker to the halls. Spotting a blonde making his way towards the girl at her locker. She had stopped her current task of getting her belongings out of her locker— only to glance at the male. 

"Shion?" 

"Good morning," Greeted the blonde. A polite attitude. Typical. 

"Morning, Shion" Tokoha had greeted him back. She was still skeptical of this. Her thoughts prowled.

"Before we go to class, I would like to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to accommodate me to my family's party? My parents had given me a plus one to invite a female to be a guest." 

Tokoha was taken off guard by that question _.  _ Actually, going to his place!? For a party no less!?  _ 'I don't think I'm fancy enough. _ ' It was bothering it. But maybe she has something in her wardrobe to fit for such a circumstance? 

He stood there, lingering patiently for her to answer his query. She knew that he was lasting for one. Of course, she didn't want to let him down or make him upset. Out of all the girls that actually ask him out and give him constant letters and meaningless confessions, he wanted her to go with him!?

"I'll do it!" Agreeing to attend with him. 

He shook his head in agreement, comprehensively, "Good. I'll pick you up around five then." Blunt, to the point. 

Not taking note of the female's sudden apprehension. He probably didn't notice.

* * *

Dread had washed over her. 

What was she thinking!? Her mentality panicked, thoughts shattered, thinking of the clothes to wear for Shion's fancy party. 

Digging through her set of clothes in her clothes. Her fingers, lacing over the fabric of her outfits. Luckily, she'd already finished with her school work and homework, the school was already over and they were let out. Letting her spend the time wisely to shower and pick out a fancy dress to wear. 

"No, this isn't good." She threw the clothes on her soft bed. Discarding the attire. 

Her fingers wrapped around another hangar, taking it off the railing. Picking out another set of clothes— her hazel eyes stare at it for a moment. 

"This isn't going to work."

The end of her lips dipping in a frown, a low groan departure from her delicate lips. Digging her fingernails deeper into her palm. 

"None of these clothes are fancy enough!!" Shouting at the top of her lungs—out of her frustration. Her voice raised with exasperation. Her manner only illuminated her actions and thoughts. 

She was plainly bothered by this. 

A soft click could be heard coming from the only door in her little room. The door slightly creeping open, a head popped in. Missae Anjou. Her brown eyes scanning her daughter's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere. The place looked like there was a hurricane that had passed through. 

Opening the door further— upon further investigation—her facial expression alternate to the corner for her daughter, "Tokoha? Is there something wrong? Why are there clothes scattered everywhere?" 

Tokoha flinched the sudden voice coming from near the inside of the room— swiveling her head towards the entrance of her door— Only to discover that her mother was peering inside of her room.

Letting out a sigh, she decided to tell her mother that she was going to a party with Shion at his place. Of course, her mother was going to find out eventually, so might as well tell her now. 

Her look of concern slowly faded to that of understanding, "Oh, I get what's up—you're having a hard time picking out a dress, aren't you?" 

Tokoha nodded at her question. After all her mother was right, she was having so much difficulty trying to pick a dress that was fancy enough for his party. "I can't find anything fancy enough to wear for his party." 

Her brown eyes flash with an idea while entering the threshold, making her path towards her daughter's nook. Sorting through her daughter's apparel, "I got such a thing for you, Tokoha." With that, she clasped on a hanger, cautiously pulling out the dress, in her fingers. 

Tokoha took note of the dress. Her hazel eyes dilated from shock as her dark green-haired mother heaved the dress in front of her. 

It was a lengthy white dress with light pink ruffles at the bottom. A long pink colored Ribble attached around the waist. Beautiful flowers with different shades near the shoulders blades. 

She grasps the hanger of the, Once the dark green-haired felt Tokoha had a firm grip she let go and Tokoha heave the dress towards her. 

"I'll give you some space so you put it on," with that her mother walked away from the female and back towards the door. Walking out, gripping the door handle and gently closing the door behind her.

Tokoha watched for a moment before her hazel eyes shifted down at the dress in her grasp. It was truly a beautiful dress.  _ 'How did I not notice this sooner!?'  _ She was sure she looked through her entire dresser. But she didn't see this. Weird. She shook her head, no time to think she had to put it on and stop wasting her time. 

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date with the one and only Shion Kiba!" The dark green-haired 

_ 'A date!?' _

The green-haired muscles tense up by this. Feeling an abrupt rush of heat seeping in her cheeks, a burning sensation arose from in her cheeks. 

Her mother must have the wrong idea. Right? Of course? This wasn't a date, not even close to one. After all, Shion only asked if she would  _ accompany _ him. 

"Mom! It's not a date, he only asked me if I wanted to accompany him to his party. There's no funny busy going on."

The dark green-haired only chuckle at this, "I know, I know. Just making sure." 

Tokoha sweatdropped. 

* * *

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired—her delicate green colored hair gliding to the sides. The folds of her pink long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her green hair— Feeling the remedy. 

She wasn't fond of the state the sky and weather were in. It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. She only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Knowing Shion was going to 

Lowering her body, letting a low sigh fled her lips. 

_ 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wait for him out here?' _

Her mother did ask why she would wait outside instead of staying inside but Tokoha didn't tell her that she didn't want to get embarrassed. 

The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. Making contact with her skin made her feel dirty almost disgusting to even feel.

It wasn’t her ideal summer weather. The flowers would be blooming, growing showing her the beautiful colors. That wasn't now. The flowers were losing their shine, their reason. Slowly dying. Every flower dying felt as if she was also dying a little more each day on the inside. 

She abhorred the dampening of the air. She hated the feeling of the cold air tickling her skin, making contact. The female wished it would all come to a stop and faded away.

He'll be here, of course, he will. Where was he anyway!? He was always on about being on time, and yet he was the one who was always a few minutes later.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence. In the cold. Feeling like a complete fool. 

Assuming, her ride drove up to the front of her home. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing the Kiba family's butler, arriving out of the limousine.

The older gray-haired made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door. Revealing a young blonde sitting on the further side. 

Tokoha's hazel eyes immediately landed on the blonde. His attire was fancy, of course, it was. Tokoha didn't expect less coming from him. A white dress suit and white-colored pants, a black bow tie, a white-collar shirt, and a V-neck black vest. 

She found herself gawking at his appearance.

_ 'He's cuter than I remembered.' _ She froze her frame. Hearing that thought as loud as day. Did she really just think that!?

Tokoha was lost in her own train of thought.

_ 'Ugh, I'm not supposed to be thinking of that! _ ' She shook her head, trying to get off the unwanted thoughts. She was still mad at him for daring to be on time.

"Good even, Tokoha. Sorry I kept you waiting."

His knowledgeable say took her out of her thoughts. Puffing her cheeks, she places the palm of her hands on her waist, leaning forward, "You better be sorry! I had to wait out here for a few minutes!" 

Shutting his eyes, a nervous laughed escaping his lips. As she walked towards the car. Lowering her utter frame down, before entering and scoots over on the seat next to the blonde. 

Tokoha felt as if something or someone was staring at her, turning her head to only find the blonde was gazing at her. His dark blue eyes glinted with concern. He only stares at her. She ended up locking her hazel eyes with his dark blue eyes. 

"What?" Tokoha questioned breaking the silence with a blunt suspicion. 

"How long did you wait outside?" He sounded… extensively troubled. 

"It felt forever to me," crossing her arms.

"I was going to knock at your door to get you. It's freezing cold outside, you'll get sick staying out there like that, Tokoha." 

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I might like the cold!?" 

"No," Shion paused for a moment, watching her carefully before he took off his thick white-colored coat. He broke contact. "You have goosebumps. You must be freezing, here, have my coat to keep warm until we get there." 

The green-haired parted her lips to protest this but before Tokoha had the chance to speak, Shion gently positions his white coat on her frame. 

She felt the heavy fabric touch her dress and her exposed skin. It felt rather nice, melting in the warmth. Only making her comfortable. A few minutes of stillness passed, her eyes gazing out of the window deep in thought. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." 

Tokoha blinked and whirled her head to Shion, who was the one who spoke breaking the stillness. 

He reaches towards his back, grasping his fingers around the paper of the bouquet. Drawing the flowers in front of him. "I got you flowers. Since I know how much you love them." 

Tokoha only sweatdropped, "Where did those come from?" 

"I wanted to repay you for accompanying me." 

Her mouth agape, she gawks at the flowers in his hands, being completely in shock by the sudden gift. She slowly heaved her hands, fingers lightly touching the wrapper at the bottom of the bouquet. 

* * *

Tokoha nervously shifted in the car. As if she was somehow feeling 

The blonde glimpse of this action and her manner, "Are you okay, Tokoha?" 

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous, I guess…"


End file.
